Current cloud computing models for real-time action and close control loops on data requires hauling all of the data generated, typically at the edge of the network, to cloud/data centers at the core of the network. In the future, networks will include a large number of data generating elements that will produce high volumes of data from sources such as sensors. For example, in many of these networks, smart objects such as sensors will be present in the order of millions if not more. As such, the quantity of data generated by the large number of sensors will be so large that it will end up choking the access network very easily, that is, the rate of data that will be generated by the sensors will be much greater than the physical transfer rates that the access routers will be capable of. In addition, current cloud-based schema and queries are fairly static in nature, and the ever-changing nature of sensors and their data types at the edge, as well as close control loop-based action, thus create difficult schema modification and re-indexing.